Katelyn Tarver
Katelyn Marie Tarver (born November 2, 1989) is an American singer/songwriter/actress. She is known for her roles as Jo Taylor on the Nickelodeon series Big Time Rush and as Natalie on the ABC series No Ordinary Family. Tarver is a native of Glennville, Georgia. She came to fame in 2003 as an American Idol spinoff American Juniors finalist and released her debut album Wonderful Crazy in 2005 by an independent record label, TC Music. She is also a model, represented by Wilhelmina Models[1] and modeled for such magazines as''COSMOgirl!'' and Teen People. Singing Carrer Tarver took part in the only season of the reality television program American Juniors.[3] Competing against thousands of others who auditioned for the show, she succeeded in making it to the finals (top ten), but did not win a spot on the five member band. By the end of 2005, she released under the TC Music record label, her first maxi single, "I'll Make It Real", which includes the b-side "Loverboy" plus some remixes of the b-side and later released her debut album, Wonderful Crazy. Tarver's debut music video "Wonderful Crazy" was released in 2006 and heavy rotation on numerous CCM outlets in United States, peaking at #1 on the national CCM chart in CRW magazine. Her song "Something In Me" was also included in the TV series South of Nowhere. In 2006, she began touring the U.S. with the Radio Disney IncubaTor Tour and also joined The Jonas Brothers on a portion of Radio Disney's Jingle Jam Tour in the fall 2006. She filmed a new TV ad campaign for the Gospel Music Channel and co-host the Miss Freedom Pageant with MJ Garrett from MTV's The Real World. Her debut album was re-released, under the name Brand New Day, which includes her new single, called "Chasing Echoes" which was produced by Andy and Adam, the writers and producers of Jesse McCartney's #1 hit "Beautiful Soul". This will only be available in Japan for 2006 and in the United States soon. To promote the album, Tarver was in Japan and the Philippines for a 2-week promotional tour, starting on October 18 in Japan and then continuing in the Philippines on October 24 with numerous live performances, interviews and television appearances. Other Projects In addition to singing, Tarver is a model. She is represented by Wilhelmina Models (New York). She has modeled for such magazines as COSMOgirl! and''Teen People. Using motion capture Tarver acted as the title character in the direct-to-video movie ''The Barbie Diaries, released in 2006. Sensors recorded her movement, so her movements would control the movement of the animated figure of Mattel's Barbie. She also starred played the lead role in Mitchel Musso's single The In-Crowd and is featured on the duet "Us Against The World" on Mitchel Musso's album. This opportunity came as she was in the studio working on a track entitled Fastlane when Mitchel came early to his session. When it was Mitchel's turn to record he finished the song and his dad Sam suggested trying it as a duet and since Katelyn was there, she was the obvious choice. ''Big Time Rush On January 29, 2010, she made her acting debut on ''Big Time Rush as Jo, a girl which the boys have a crush on. Her first episode was "Big Time Love Song" which aired on February 5, 2010. She began to have feelings for Kendall Knight (Kendall Schmidt) and after a while, they start dating. But everything had changed since the worldwide tour started; Jo became a famous TV star and Kendall is a pop star. On the episode "Big Time Break-Up" she gets a role in a movie in New Zealand and will be there overseas and can't see Kendall for three years, it aired on 6-25-11. "Jo Taylor", her Big Time Rush character will come back for Season 3. ''No Ordinary Family From 2010 to 2011, Tarver had a recurring role as Natalie on the ABC series ''No Ordinary Family, appearing in five episodes. Gallery Click here Music Click here Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:Real-Life Articles Category:Females